


Of Things Never Said and Hearts Left Broken

by DragonRose35



Category: Dragon Quest V
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Five looks into Harry and Ryuka's relationship between Heaven's Above Abbey and Coburg.Ryuka knew it was never going to peaches and roses from the moment they escaped those awful demons and came upon the Nun's of the Above, but he never thought it would end... not like that. Too bad Harry knew all along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little something I wanted to do because the Hero is absolutely adorable~! *purrs* Also, I found an absolutely adorable picture and I wanted to share it with you guys- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a2/ec/7b/a2ec7b2452a6496a5cee4d6b79d1a755.jpg
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ D.C.

The sun shone brilliantly in the mid-day calm, bringing warmth and light upon the fields that spread far and wide between each ocean shore. The darkened mountains in the distance doing nothing to dampen the spirits of those that traveled the fields between towns. This was especially true of a small- and most certainly odd- group made up of two humans and various monsters- the two most notable being a small blue Slime sitting on the green haired human’s shoulder and the little Dracky curled up in the other human’s arms, snuggled against his chest comfortably.

Said human was currently sitting with his back against a large oak tree, the leaves casting shade on his person and making his vibrant purple cloak and cloth helm an almost black color. His arms were curled around the small monster, un-moving, but still protective, even as he slept. His father’s staff leaning against the tree next to him, fitted perfectly and with ease so it didn’t fall to the ground beneath it.

The green haired human smirked as he watched his companion with striking blue eyes, the slime chirruping in his ear in response to their Brownie companion making a fool of herself in front of their other monster friends. Even the stoic Healslime they’d picked up was laughing- though strangely- at her. Turning to the little monsters, the human- Harry- shooed them all farther away from the lone oak, “Go on, play over there. We shouldn’t wake Ryuka up, Heavens knows he needs the rest.”

The only ones that complained were the Funky Ferret and the Brownie, but other than pouting glares sent up at Harry- who couldn’t understand a word that would have been said to him anyway- the monsters decided to get a move on. Only after some corralling by the Sizzard and the Spiked Hare, anyway.

“‘M not asleep…” Harry turned his head with another smirk when he heard the soft-spoken words and chuckled.

“Of course not, Ryu,” the ex-prince teased, walking over to the raven haired ‘hero’ and he settled down carefully in the spot next to him, maneuvering the staff out of the way beforehand. He let the little slime jump down into his lap and smiled when the cute little thing cooed adorably up at Ryuka.

Ryuka yawned, causing the Dracky to stir a little and both human’s shared a smile when the Dracky nuzzled deeper into Ryuka’s cloak, content to stay right where he was for the rest of the evening. “I was only resting my eyes, that’s all.” Ryuka said, trying despite knowing that Harry wouldn’t have believed him anyway.

“Mhm,” Harry hummed and settled easily into the silence that stretched between them afterwards. Eventually, he spoke up when it looked like Ryuka was going to pass out again, “Do you want to head back to Fortuna?” he asked and the raven blinked sleep-dazzled purple eyes open, looking at him with an adorable frown.

“Why…?” he asked and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Because, whether you say so or not, you’re about to pass out right here and now and I would rather you be somewhere where you’re not vulnerable to feral monster attacks,” Harry huffed and Ryuka narrowed his eyes, before sighing when Harry added, “please?”

Looking out at their little monster friends, Ryuka frowned before finally nodding and he looked down at the Dracky that was now almost completely hidden by his cloak, “Okay. But this doesn’t mean I won’t be able to keep an eye on you. You’re not going to set a foot in that blasted Casino, got it?” Ryuka glared at Harry and the other teen held up his hands in surrender, despite the amused smirk curling at his lips.

“Of course, Ryu,” he said, promising nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think Dracky is quickly becoming my absolute second favorite monster- second only to Saber of course. *smirks*
> 
> ~ D.C.

“Ow! Easy, that hurts, Ryuka,” Harry grimaced and flinched back after a particularly painful tug on the bandages that Ryuka was wrapping around his left arm. He knew Ryuka was pissed at him, but he didn’t think it warranted a painful patching up after they returned back to Whealbrook from the Adit. It hadn’t quite been his fault that the Wyrtle packed a mean punch, except…

“You should have thought about that before you  _ jumped into the monster’s attack _ , Harry.” Ryuka snapped at him, tugging again, harder, this time, and Harry bit his tongue to keep from crying out before the raven finally tied off the bandage before starting in on the wound on his side. He was far gentler this time, much to Harry’s relief, but the green haired teen knew it was just the calm before the storm at this point. “I could have handled myself just fine… but you-” Ryuka sucked in a sharp breath, clenching his fists against Harry’s skin and Harry frowned.

“We had no Medicinal herbs left, Ryuka, and you were barely standing by the time that Kit and I finished off the monsters that had attacked us.” Ryuka glared at him, but Harry could tell just how exhausted he was.

“I’m still standing aren’t I?” the raven hissed and Harry sighed, reaching out to brush a stray strand of black hair from dulled purple eyes.

“Yes, but only from adrenaline,” Harry said and then pulled Ryuka down onto the bed- with little protest, he noticed- next to him. “You’ve been running on empty since we reached Whealbrook and don’t tell me you’ve gotten any sleep in the past few days, because I know for a fact that you haven’t.”

“How-?” Ryuka cut himself off with a tired yawn, blinking owlishly up at the other teen.

“Someone has to make sure you’re taken care of, and noticing when you’ve slept is part of that responsibility.” Harry offered, standing up with a miniscule wince before sighing when he looked back at Ryuka, noticing the pitiful frown thrown his way. “I’ll go ask about food and if you aren’t sleeping by the time I get back,” Harry smirked, “we’ll be having some words, Ryu.”

Ryuka huffed at him, but otherwise didn’t comment and instead snuggled under the covers, smiling when their little Dracky companion flew into the room and made his way directly towards the resting human. The little monster snuggled under into Ryuka’s warmth, falling asleep almost immediately and Harry smiled at the sight the two made.

“Cute,” Harry murmured, before finally leaving the room to go inquire about food and drink for the two of them and their monster companions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I know I said this before, but the Hero is absolutely fucking adorable and I think this drabble just proves it~
> 
> And as a side note, I didn't realize until too late that you can't actually recruit Sizzards, so... yeah. *pouts* Kit still exists though, *sticks tongue out* so there is no way I'm getting rid of her.
> 
> ~ D.C.

The first time Harry saw Ryuka interacting with a monster was when they were still little kids- when he was eight and Ryuka was six. It was with that Great Sabrecat that the younger boy always had following him at the castle- and even when he and his father came to rescue him from the wretched claws of Lord Ladja. When Harry passed the courtyard one evening, he’d paused when he had heard growls and mews coming from the cub and he’d been surprised when he saw Ryuka sitting- alone with the cat- under one of the trees in the courtyard.

This had been after Harry rejected him- though before, obviously, he got kidnapped.

Ryuka had looked… upset, but he would smile every time the cat growled or purred and he would- as baffling as that was at the time- growl or purr back. Like he could speak to the thing. It made Harry even curiouser about the cute little kid with the rosy cheeks and the purple cloak and Harry immediately turned and went back to his room, startled and confused.

After that, well… Harry didn’t see the little cub after both he and Ryuka had been taken by that terrible monster.

Now years later, Harry was still curious, but as he watched Ryuka interact with the Sizzard, his Dracky companion on the raven’s head- Harry’s own Slime companion on his shoulders- he was also filled with a warmth that made him smile. The Sizzard- affectionately named Kit by Ryuka himself- had managed to get herself hurt by an enemy Frizzard’s Frizz spell so Ryuka was doing his best to calm her down enough to patch her up.

When he was finally done, sending Kit off to play with their other monster companions, Harry approached Ryuka, the warmth inside him causing his heart to flutter oddly when he saw Ryuka cooing in answer to something the Dracky chirped. “You’re amazing,” Harry breathed out, unable to help it, and he smiled once more when he saw Ryuka startle, his head snapping up so purple eyes caught blue, “you know that?”

“W-what?” Ryuka stumbled over the word, clearly still startled and Harry chuckled, shaking his head at his human companion.

“You’re amazing,” Harry repeated, before nodding to their monster companions, “with them, I mean. I don’t know how, but…” he trailed off and grinned then, blue eyes sparkling as he looked at Ryuka again. “Watching you interact with them is the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen, the way you talk with them-”

Ryuka blinked, “I don’t talk with them,” he said and Harry stopped, blinking his own eyes, confused now. Ryuka seemed to understand this as his face suddenly flamed up, his cheeks coloring a charming shade of pink, “I-I mean, I-I’ve never… I-I don’t-” he cut himself off with a huff of frustration and then looked down, hiding his face with his cloak. “I can’t speak with them, like, I don’t know what they’re saying when they  _ do _ talk- I mean… it’s not… w-what I’m trying to say is that-”

“Ryuka, breathe.” Harry urged gently, reaching out to grab one of the raven’s hands in his own, brushing the pad of his thumb against soft, pale skin and had the delight of watching the blush spread when Ryuka jerked his head up again, eyes once more wide.

“S-sorry,” Ryuka squeaked out before clearing his throat, averting his eyes in embarrassment and Harry chuckled, amused. “I… I understand… their  _ feelings _ and each little mew or purr or growl or chirp is an extension of that. I know what they’re feeling with every little noise or action and… well… you know,” he finished lamely with a shrug, the blush refusing to go away and Harry smiled again.

“It’s still amazing-  _ you’re _ still amazing,” Harry said and when Ryuka turned a shy smile back at him, Harry added with a cheeky grin, “and way more adorable than you have any right to be.”

Ryuka spluttered at that, but resolutely kept quiet, refusing to say anything more on the subject, and he stood up, determined to go someplace else. Luckily- though Ryuka could admit, if only to himself, he was a little disappointed with this fact- only Harry’s laughter followed after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm warning you now, guys, that these last two drabbles are angsty as fuck, so... if that's not your thing... *sighs* I hope you'll consider finishing this thing through though. *smiles sadly*
> 
> ~ D.C.

The forest was awful, dark, and cold, and Ryuka hated it. So much so that he had refused to let their monster companions follow them into it and instead bundled them up inside the wagon that their trusty stallion Dusty pulled along behind the two humans. The only exception had been the little Dracky that had absolutely refused, abhorring the idea to leave Ryuka’s comfort, and was now hidden and snuggled comfortably inside his cloak.

“Remind me again why we decided to go through the forest rather than around it, to reach Coburg?” Ryuka scowled at Harry, who looked absolutely at home in the forest despite everything that had happened to them both. And the fact that Harry was sometimes- mostly- a royal pain in the ass seemed non-existant now.

Harry frowned at him, eyebrows furrowed in concern, “We both agreed that it would be faster to go through the forest than take the long way around. The quicker we reach the kingdom of Coburg, the better, Ryuka.” he answered and Ryuka swallowed hard at the guilt he felt with those words and the emotion hidden inside them. They both knew, and understood, how worried about his old home was- about what had become of it since they heard those awful things at Roundbeck- and especially about how excited Harry was to finally return home after ten long years spent as a slave and several months spent traveling since they left Heaven’s Above Abbey.

Most of the guilt he felt though, was at the fact that even after all these years, he still blamed himself for Harry getting kidnapped in the first place. If it hadn’t been for him trying so hard for Harry’s approval, Harry would have never been there when those ruffians had barged into the castle like that. And it was because of him that his father died- all because he hadn’t been strong enough to defeat Ladja.

The guilt had stayed with him despite the fact that he’d tried to make up for it during their time as slaves, taking every punishment that had been meant for Harry and trying to fight back when he failed to do even that. He still had the scars from those awful memories, but he never let Harry see them or know what he’d done.

“Ryuka…?” The purple eyed teen turned his head down and away, ignoring Harry’s concern and he started forward abruptly, wrapping his cloak tighter around him, ever mindful of the sleeping Dracky still curled against him. “Ryuka, wait- just, will you-?” Harry cut himself with a huff of frustration and finally seemed to have enough. Reaching out for the other, he grabbed Ryuka’s arm roughly and jerked him to a stop, ignoring the cry of anger and surprise. “I said  _ stop _ ,” Harry glared at him and Ryuka glared right back, stiff as a log.

“Let go of me,” Ryuka barely kept his voice from wavering, swallowing hard, wondering just how long he could keep himself from breaking under Harry’s hard and unwavering gaze.

Surprisingly, Harry did, and the older teen sighed, running a hand over his face, looking tired all of a sudden, and that only seemed to make the guilt worse, squeezing hard at Ryuka’s chest until he felt he couldn’t breathe with it. “Ryuka… please… just tell me what’s wrong?” Harry pleaded and Ryuka frowned before he smiled sadly and shook his head.

“Let’s make camp,” he said instead and even though he knew Harry wanted to protest, the green haired teen said not a word against it as they did just that.

Later that night, Ryuka was sitting at the highest branch in the nearest tree, that was able to hold his- nearly feather light- weight, gazing longingly at the stars above, seeking comfort where he knew he’d find none.

He tensed when he heard creaking branches and rustling leaves below him, but relaxed when he realized it was only Harry climbing up to sit with him. They sat in silence like that, side by side, before Ryuka finally spoke, “I’m sorry,” he whispered,  _ for everything _ , he didn’t add. But somehow Harry heard it anyway.

“None of this was ever your fault,” Ryuka snorted at that and shook his head, glaring now at the stars and he blinked furiously, trying desperately to keep the tears at bay. “Everything we’ve gone through… you have to know that none of the blame lies on your shoulders.”

“You never wanted anything to do with me,” Ryuka said, hard and bitter, “and I should have left you left, but I… I kept trying and it was because of me that you felt you had to run away and if- if I didn’t…” he choked on the words, ducking his head now, closing his eyes tightly. “I-I should have taken the hint… b-but I only… I just wanted… I-I-” he couldn’t get the words out now, the lump in his throat hard to swallow around and Harry made a wounded noise, reaching out to grab Ryuka and tug him closer, holding the smaller teen against him, wrapping his arms tightly around the other.

“Stop, just… just stop Ryuka. That’s not… none of that was your fault. I was an idiot for refusing your friendship when you first offered it to me. I played a mean joke on you and I will never not regret that, for as long as I live.” Harry said and Ryuka made a noise in confusion, “I’m sorry…” Harry sighed, sounding regretful. “If I had just seen how special you were-” he sucked in a sharp breath and then let it out all in an angry huff, “and those ten long years spent under the harsh claws of those demons… I know what you did… and I’m so- so  _ sorry _ you felt like you had to do that for me.”

Ryuka couldn’t hold back the tears, everything from the last ten years finally coming to a head and he choked on them, clinging tightly to Harry, whispering apologies of his own and babbling other words neither of them could understand, but what stood out the most, were his promises- broken, but no less sincere. “I-I will do  _ anything _ and  _ everything _ in my power to get you back home… y-you’ll be a prince again… a-alongside your brother, Harry… I-I promise.”

Harry smiled sadly at him, bringing Ryuka closer, refusing to say a word as he gazed into the distance, wondering, not for the first time, if all of this was even worth it-  _ knowing _ , that if he returned to Coburg and became a prince again, he’d have to leave Ryuka behind. So, with one last sigh, sounding for all the world,  _ heartbroken _ , he whispered to an already half-asleep hero, “I know.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As disappointing as this is, this is the last drabble, and as stated previously, is kinda really angsty... *frowns* I hope you enjoy it anyway, though~!
> 
> ~ D.C.

They did it. They defeated the Faux Dowager and Ryuka felt such incredible pride that nothing could defeat his good mood. Well, almost… nothing.

“W-what?” Ryuka stuttered, eyes wide as he looked at the royal threesome in front of him, “I-I… w-what?” Words seemed to fail him, but really, it shouldn’t have as a surprise to him- after everything. Especially after his promise.

King Wilbur smiled so happily at him, grateful for everything he’d done, but he wasn’t who Ryuka was focused on, instead looking at Harry- sad blue meeting pained purple. “I’m sorry Ryuka, but I’m afraid this is where our paths must diverge.” he said, stepping forward, looking absolutely regal in his royal garb and the silver crown adorned atop his head. “From here onward you’ll have to go without me, I’m needed here, and you…” Harry sighed, his fingers twitching, like he wanted to reach out, “you must continue your quest for the Legendary Hero to find your mother.”

Ryuka swallowed hard and nodded slowly, “I-I understand,” he murmured, bowing his head then. “I-I hope that you’ll finally be happy here…”

Ryuka turned away then, trembling so minutely that it was hardly visible to all but the trained eye and only Harry was left with a frown as he watched the younger teen, the only person he’d come to know as his friend, leave him behind. “I’m sorry…” he whispered, to himself, when Ryuka finally disappeared from sight without a single glance back at the prince.


End file.
